prowrestlingfandomcom_it-20200213-history
Jake "The Snake" Roberts
Aurelian Jake Smith, Jr. (30 maggio 1955), meglio conosciuto come Jake "The Snake" Roberts, è un wrestler ritirato statunitense. Il suo soprannome è dovuto dal fatto che spesso portava dei serpenti durante il suo ingresso nel ring, incluso un boa chiamato Damien e un cobra chiamato Lucifero. E' conosciuto per la sua permanenza presso la World Wrestling Federation (WWF), la World Championship Wrestling (WCW), la Extreme Championship Wrestling (ECW) e un breve stint in Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (TNA). Carriera nel wrestling Gli esordi (1974-1986) Smith è figlio dell'imponente Aurelian Smith, wrestler conosciuto alla fine degli anni sessanta. Smith inizia la sua carriera nel 1974, assumendo il ringname Jake Roberts. Nel 1983, Roberts entra a far parte della National Wrestling Alliance, debuttando nella stable heel di Paul Ellering, chiamata Legion of Doom, iniziando un feud con Ron Garvin per il NWA World Television Championship non riuscendo a conquistarlo. Nel 1984, passa alla World Class Championship Wrestling, federazione di proprietà della famiglia Von Erich. Nel 1986, Roberts firma un contratto per la World Wrestling Federation. World Wrestling Federation (1986-1992) Inizia il suo primo feud con Ricky “The Dragon” Steamboat nel maggio 1986, quando al termine di un match, Roberts attacca Steamboat e gli pone il suo serpente sul corpo inerme, infortunandolo. Al rientro dall'infortunio, Steamboat porta con sé un drago (in realtà un piccolo coccodrillo) come animale domestico, in modo da contrastare il serpente di Roberts. Steamboat lo sconfigge quasi tutte le volte, fin quando lo sconfigge l'ultima volta nell'ottobre 1986. Durante questo periodo, Roberts comincia a tenere un talk show chiamato “Snake's Pit”, come il “Piper's Pit”, dove avrebbe ospitato e intervistato wrestler. Nel novembre 1986, sfida Randy Savage per il WWF Intercontinental Championship, match terminato per doppia squalifica. Sorprendentemente, la folla tifa per Roberts. Viene programmato un feud tra Roberts e Hulk Hogan che non si realizzerà mai, perchè la folla inneggiava più Roberts che Hogan. Turna face quando durante un'edizione dello “Snake's Pit” viene colpito con una chitarra da Honky Tonk Man, che lo infortuna realmente. A WrestleMania III, Roberts perde contro Tonk Man. Roberts sfida Tonk Man per il WWF Intercontinental Championship per il resto del 1987, ma non riuscirà mai a vincerlo. I piani prima del suo infortunio erano quelli di fargli vincere il titolo e farlo feudare con Ted DiBiase. Roberts inizia un feud con “Ravishing” Rick Rude quando questi, interpretando la gimmick del don giovanni, cerca di baciare la vera moglie di Roberts, Cheryl. Questi rifiuta il bacio, schiaffeggiando Rude e facendo uscire Roberts dal backstage. Il feud dura per tutta l'estate del 1988, con Rude che comincierà a indossare dei pantaloni con su cucito il viso di Cheryl. Roberts inizia un feud con Andrè The Giant quando durante un incontro tra Roberts e Rude, Andrè accorre in aiuto di Rude. Roberts lo spaventa con il suo serpente Damien, provocandogli un infarto (kayfabe). A WrestleMania V, Roberts sconfigge Andrè per squalifica quando Andrè colpisce lo Special Guest Referee del match Big John Studd. Poco dopo, Roberts comincia un feud con Ted DiBiase per il Million Dollar Championship. Dopo un match tra Roberts e Virgil, DiBiase lo attacca provocandogli un infortunio. In realtà, Roberts ha qualche problema al ginocchio e ha bisogno di riposo per guarire. Al suo ritorno continua il feud, rubando il Million Dollar Championship. A WrestleMania VI, Ted DiBiase lo sconfigge per count-out, recuperarando il suo titolo. Roberts inizia un feud con Rick Martel alla fine del 1990 quando Martel gli spruzza il suo profumo negli occhi. Il feud si conclude a WrestleMania VII, dove Roberts sconfigge Martel in un Blindfold Match, dove entrambi i contendenti erano bendati. A metà 1991, Roberts comincia un feud con Earthquake, quando questi schiaccia il suo serpente Damien, uccidendolo. Durante il “The Barbershop” condotto da Brutus Beefcake, Roberts presenta il suo nuovo pitone, più grande del precedente chiamato Lucifero. Roberts turna heel dopo una serie di segmenti in cui aiuta Undertaker nel feud contro Ultimate Warrior. Alla fine di questi, Roberts e Undertaker rivelano la loro collaborazione. Roberts doveva iniziare un feud con Ultimate Warrior, ma ciò non è stato possibile perchè Warrior viene licenziato. Inizia un feud con Randy Savage quando durante il matrimonio tra Savage e Miss Elizabeth, Roberts attacca Savage pestandolo assieme ad Undertaker, fino all'arrivo di Sid Justice. Durante le settimane seguenti, Roberts fa mordere al suo serpente il braccio di Savage. Il presidente della WWF Jack Tunney, dichiara che Roberts non potrà mai più portare un serpente sul ring. Alla Royal Rumble 1992, Roberts viene eliminato dal Royal Rumble Match proprio da Savage. Il feud si conclude poco tempo dopo, quando Savage lo sconfigge. Dopo il match Roberts torna nel backstage prendendo una sedia per colpire Savage. Mentre sta per farlo, qualcuno lo ferma, rivelandosi Undertaker. A causa di ciò, inizia un feud con Undertaker. Nelle settimane successive, Roberts colpisce il manager di Taker, Paul Bearer, e colpendo Undertaker con una sedia infilandolo in una bara. A WrestleMania VIII, Roberts perde contro Undertaker. Questo è stato l'ultimo match di Roberts in WWF, infatti abbandona la federazione dopo che Vince McMahon non gli affida il ruolo di producer che gli aveva promesso. World Championship Wrestling (1992-1993) Roberts firma un contratto con la World Championship Wrestling. Debutta al fianco di suo padre Grizzly Smith, alleandosi assieme a The Barbarian e Cactus Jack per feudare contro Sting e Nikita Koloff. Ad Halloween Havoc 1992, perde contro Sting in un “Coal Miner's Glove” Match. Poco dopo, Roberts lascia la WCW. Ritorno in World Wrestling Federation (1996-1997) Roberts ritorna in WWF alla Royal Rumble 1996 nel Royal Rumble Match, interpretando la gimmick di religioso che cita passi della bibbia, debuttando come face e portando con sé un pitone albino chiamato Revelations. A King of the Ring 1996, Roberts perde la finale dell'omonimo torneo contro Steve Austin. Inizia un feud con Jerry Lawler, basato sul fatto che Lawler prende in giro Roberts per i suoi passati problemi di alcolismo. Alla fine di un match, Lawler arriva addirittura a sputargli del whisky in faccia. A SummerSlam 1996, perde contro Jerry Lawler. Nel 1997, la WWF gli propone di terminare la sua carriera da wrestler e cominciare quella di dirigente. Roberts non prende bene questa proposta, dato che ha ancora voglia di lottare. Dopo aver ripreso a bere, Roberts viene licenziato nel febbraio 1997. Extreme Championship Wrestling (1997-1998) Durante l'estate del 1997, Roberts firma un contratto con la Extreme Championship Wrestling. Debutta durante un match tra Jerry Lawler e Tommy Dreamer, attaccando Dreamer e trascinando Lawler su di lui. La sua ultima apparizione si ha a November to Remember 1998, quando si rivela essere il partner misterioso di Tommy Dreamer, sconfiggendo Jack Victory e Justin Credible. Il suo contratto con la ECW scade, con Roberts che si ritira dal mondo del wrestling.